Deku The Force hero
by Elliekrakers
Summary: *sigh* tbh just read this. honest review: Deku Midoriya got bullied a lot for being quirkless... find out he actually has a quirk. Saves the Day... Bla bla bla. Izuku x Harem... yup. It's T now Whoosh also gimme a suggestion for a new name. Oh yeah Daily updates except Sundays. YUP THIS IS CRAPPY IM REWRITING THIS
1. Chapter 1 : the beginning

Welp, This is my first fan fiction ever, so...

どうかご慈悲を

Disclaimer:  
I don't own BNHA in anyways, except some quirks... and character

Kohei Horikoshi, please don't send hit men after me.

* * *

Word Quotations:

"speech"

_thoughts_

KAACHAN SHOUTING

in cohesive mumbling 

{author's note}

* * *

Deku: the force hero

Chapter 1. The beginning

* * *

"Kaachan, stop it your hurting him" Izuku Midoriya screamed. Trying to block a small person from getting hurt. "DEKU, IM GONNA GODDAMN KILL YOU" Katsuki Bakugo shouted, explosions sparking from his hand. Izuku closed his eyes and held out his hand trying to stop Bakugo.

{you bet this is where Midoriya activates his quirk right? Hehe no.}

Pain shot up Izuku's arm as the the explosions begin to burn his hand. Izuku grits his teeth trying to smile. He looks towards the small person he was trying to save, but was met with cold and icy gaze, "what are you doing..., trying to be a hero..." mumbled the small person, barely audible. Izuku was shocked. He though heroes would be loved, praised for what they did. Why did this person seem so cold? "DEKU! IM GONNA MURDER YOU!" Bakugo still trying to reach the small person. "No Kaachan, Can't you see he's hurt?" Izuku screamed in pain as Bakugo sent another wave of explosions his way. "GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOU QUIRKLESS BASTARD!" Kaachan sneered, this seemed to strike Izuku Midoriya down, hurting more than the explosions, quirkless...  Midoriya muttered again and again. That was what he was, a quirkless person, unlike Bakugo... with his flashy and powerful quirk, being able to create explosions with his nitro glycerin sweat. Izuku Midoriya full onto his knees. Battered and hurt, "Kaachan, please... don't hurt him-" Izuku faints as he attempts his last words. Faintly hearing explosions and the screaming of the small child.

A while later, he hears a faint soft voice, "huh? Whats this, Haaaah?..." "Muuuuuum!". "Oh dear", another voice seemed to pop up. "Ochako, dear go get your dad..." the voice spoke again. "Okay!" the soft voice says. Hmm... Izuku tries to speak, but faints from the attempted effort. When he woke again he felt the soft sheets of a bed, as he tried to open his eyes, he could feel the blinding light that were on him. "is he going to be all right?" the soft voice piped up again. Izuku slowly open up his eyes and attempts to get up. "Kaachan-" he says before promptly dropping out of bed and landing face first onto the floor. "ouch..." the soft voice cringed, "who's Kaachan?" she asked. But the green haired boy didn't seem to be able to respond, as he had fainted again... "oh dear." said the seemingly older voice again.

Izuku woke to a faint sobbing noise by his bed. "Izuku... I'm sorry..." "Okasan...?" Izuku tried to get up again. "Izuku!... your okay!" His mother the green haired woman scrambled to try hug him. "Mum-" Midorya's words were cut short by a sudden pain on his right arm. "oh I'm so sorry Izuku..." her mother started to sob again, which was cut short too but the sudden slamming of the door. "whoops..." the soft voice could be heard again. Izuku tried to see who it was but was blocked by the figure of his mother. "who are you" asked Inko Midoriya threatened by the intruder, but dropped her guard immediately as she saw it was a small girl who seemed to be frightened by her sudden aggression. "oh I'm sorry sweetie. Did I frighten you?" Inko hurried to console the little girl. "I'm fine, I just came to check on the green haired hero!" the little girl innocently said. Upon hearing this Inko Midoriya burst into tears again, hearing her little boy being called a hero was the best thing she could hear. On the other side the little girl ran towards Midoriya, grabbing his uninjured arm. "I'm so glad that your okay! I was so worried about you. You were so brave trying to protect Aichi!" Midoriya's face was as red as a tomato from the sudden contact with a girl. "A-aichi?" he asked. "Yeah my brother Aichi Uraraka! And my name is Ochako Uraraka! I want to be a hero just like you!" Ochako answered enthusiastically. "M-my na-name i-is I-Izuku M-Midoriya" he stuttered still embarrassed at the fact that Ochako was holding his hand. Seeing Midoriya's face, Ochako realized what she had done and used her hands to cover her now crimson face. Which caused her to activate her quirk, sending her floating up to the ceiling. "Wow that's so cool" Izuku said, his stutter now gone, attempting to find his notebook but forgetting his hand was hurt and he winced in pain. "Are you okay Izuku-chan?" then immediately blushed at her use at his name. "I-im fine n-now, t-thanks." his stutter back again, as he attempted to extract his notebook and pen from the table next to him. "hmm...? what are you doing?" Izuku seems to not hear her question as he starts to mutter and write in his notebook. Has power to float? Might be a flying quirk... it might also be a gravitational quirk... "Izuku-chan! Are you okay?" as she blushes again at her use at his name. "Huh? Yeah im fine, By the way what is the name of your quirk?..." He asks. "oh? Its called zero gravity-" she answered, but was cut of by Izuku's mutterings again. Inko Midoriya apologized for his rudeness. "Im sorry dear, my Izuku tends to ignore everything when he sees cool quirks..." Ochako blushed, _he thinks my quirk is cool?_ Izuku now done with his mutterings raises his head and sees a red Ochako, realizing why she was blushing, he started to turn red with steam coming off him. "hey Ochako" a sound from the door said. " time to get home for dinner" a seemingly older version of Ochako appeared. Inko Midoriya realizing the connection rushed to Ochako's mother, "thank you for saving my son-" she started to say, but was cut off by Ochako's mum. "no problem, anyways It wasn't Me who found Izuku-chan and used my quirk to carry him to the hospital..." At this Ochako Uraraka started to show the same color as Izuku Midoriya's face. Red as the setting sun...

Back at home, Midoriya was reading an article on his computer. The article where All might was saving people with a big white smile. This brought back what Katsuki Bakugo had said earlier on. _Quirkless bastard... that's what Kaachan thought I was..._ Izuku found himself to not be able to hold it in anymore. He began to cry uncontrollably, _This must be my quirk_ Izuku thought. _Uncontrollable crying..._ Climbing onto his bed, Izuku wrapped his blankets around him trying to stifle the sounds that he was making. Unknown to him a person outside his window looked through at him. _Interesting... he believes he doesn't have a quirk... But still earlier today he was trying to save the boy... How interesting... _Back through the window Izuku Midoriya had fallen asleep. His face glistened from his wet tears. Izuku woke the other day feeling gloomy, the sun was blocked out by the growing clouds, "Izuku... you're late for school!" his mother shouted up from down the stairs. O_h no... Im late, Kaachan is gonna kill me..._ as he quickly used his small weak hands to attempt change into some school worthy clothes. The rain started to pour down as Izuku was halfway from school. _Oh no... _he thought when he say the sign in the middle of the road. [Danger do not cross, Construction in progress...] Izuku started to panic. He had 3 more minutes until school started. He began to sprint around the repair-site as fast as his puny legs could carry him.{note here, Izuku Midoriya is 6 years old, also by the way the floor is wet} Izuku slipped and began to fall into the huge pit with the pipes dangling out reaching him like claws trying to rip him in half. Then he stopped. He just stopped halfway through falling into the pit. Izuku Midoriya's eyes lit up. _**He had a quirk**_. He thought, then he started falling again.

* * *

Seriously, I though this was a ridiculously long process just to get Izuku a quirk. Well, I mean He met Uraraka... Idk if they should fall in love of something like that. Im addicted to Lemons though so I might make them go for it.

Tell me in the reviews if this was any good and feel free to give plot ideas, tbh this is not likely to be popular anyways


	2. Chapter 2 : quirk awakens

Well tbh I didn't expect much from people reading it, haven't seen it yet since im doing this chapter back to back to the last one, If it did well then Thanks that would be a miracle, but nvm its probably sitting there deserted in a corner crying like deku...

I kinda realized that I made the children especially Izuku look a bit too mature for their age. Ill tryna change that. Enjoy the Chapter... C:

If you don't remember the text quotations and stuff like that...

s/13498948/1/Deku-The-Force-hero its on the first chapter.

* * *

Deku; the force hero

Chapter 2 : Quirk Awakens

Smiling from ear to ear, Izuku Midoriya stood in the muddy pit while the rain pittered pattered around him, It seemed like the weather had changed around him, slowly the rain came to a stop, still stood in the muddy pit, Izuku was stunned. He had given up hope of having a quirk months ago. Not wanting his hopes crushed, even though his mother had told him he would have an amazing quirk, Izuku knew Inko Midoriya also knew he didn't have a quirk. But there he was, unhurt from a 30 foot drop {about 9 meters}. Standing there feeling the power surge through him. _I HAVE A QUIRK!_ Izuku screamed inside his head, but then he was beginning to feel nauseous.

Inko Midoriya was worried, she had called Izuku's school, but they reported that he still hasn't been registered into their system. "oh Izuku, where are you" she worriedly asked. BOOM, the door fell down. "Izuku!... Why do you look so pale? Oh no" she quickly retreated from the fountain of vomit which's nozzle was Izuku's mouth. "Izuku, are you alright?" And Izuku Midoriya fainted for the third time in this week. {oh this doesn't seem healthy for Midoriya does it}

Izuku woke up in the bath, _the smell of puke is really strong,where is it coming from?..._ As Izuku Midoriya's body began to tremble from the cold, the water in the tub seemed to slowly come into sync with Izuku's body. Inko Midoriya came in the bath room just in time to see... The Bathtub Exploding... 

Inko Midoriya was amazed, her son just told her he had a quirk and she quickly rushed him to the medical quirk specialist in town, after a quick check for injuries on her sons body.

Iuoni was surprised by a couple rushing into his office when he was just about to declare it open, A small kid presumably 5-6 years old had been brought here by his mother. "so..." Iuoni said, "a new quirk huh?" "Yes." the woman said. "come this way" And I brought them into the X-ray area...  
What they described to Iuoni was a extraordinary case, being able to absorb energy and expel it seems to be the only conclusion. _The father seemed to have the power to do that, but the woman had the power to attract small objects...which seemed to have nothing to do with it, maybe something the older generations?... _"Mrs Midoriya? What quirks did your parents have?..."  
_It seems as this case has gotten weirder... The child's grandfather had the power to change powers which he had reported, but his family line other than that were all quirkless... And his grandfather was assumed quirkless but was soon known as a mutation, since the accident of the power plant in 2014. Which he then his powers had been activated and he reported in the files that he could change kinetic energy to electricity. _"Mrs Midoriya... I believe your son has quite a powerful quirk."

Izuku Midoriya was ecstatic, He had fell from 9 meter uninjured, and been told by a quirk specialist that he had a powerful quirk. This was adrenaline for him to run 10 laps around his house. _I could absorb energy and repel it out as a different force! _ Which means I could possibly do anything I want, but if I absorb to much energy it might hurt me... but also if I turn my own body power into other energies... "Izuku... IZUKU" "huh?, oh... Mum, what is it? Your were mumbling to the wall... I was worried." "Okasan, Im fine." Izuku responded, until he tripped on a rock, fell, and made a hole in the ground. _Oh dear this is gonna be a hard life_. Inko Midoriya thought.

**Izuku is now 11 years old.**

** "**Mom, im back!" Izuku Midoriya said as he wrote in his note book, "Izuku, are you going to train again?" she shouted from the kitchen, "Yeah, I'll be back before dinner!" "Stay safe, Izuku..." Izuku Midoriya have been training at the Dagobah Beach for the past 4 year, he had found it dirty and was being used as a garbage dump. It pained Izuku to see it so trashed up. So he decided to clean it as a training. Izuku left his note book on a broken down washing machine and got to work. Everyday he had decided to use a different way to tackle the garbage, today he was gonna- "IZUKU-KUN!" Izuku Midoriya turned around and was tackled by a brown haired girl, "O-Ochako-san-"Izuku stuttered his face bright red , But was cut off by Ochako whose face was also red from what she'd done, trying to disperse the embarrassment she asked "I've never asked, what is your quirk?" Izuku started to explain with his notes.

**My Quirk:**

name: force exchange

Description:  
I have two parts to my quirk:

The first part is to able to absorb any energy or force that I have contact with and turn into kinetic energy for my body  
The second part is being able to expel kinetic energy in my body or turn it into a different force.

"wow Izuku, that's a really powerful quirk" Ochako said, amazed. "I-I m-mean it-s really-y hard to con-control..." Izuku stuttered. "We-well, Why-y Have-nt I-I Se-seen Yo-you fo-or four-r y-years?" "Oh, I've moved to Fukuoka." Ochako answered "why-y ha-have you co-come back-ck?" Izuku asked curiously {well as curiously as you can be when your face is red, also being so close to a girl.} At that Ochako's face got even redder "well-" KABOOM, A pillar of smoke began to rise from the suburbs not far away, "whats going on?" Ochako asked as they heard more and more explosions. "It must be a villain attack!" Izuku said his face still red but now from excitement from the fact that there might me pro heroes at the scene. As they slowly raced towards the scene a shadow could be seen flying above them...

At the scene they saw a student their age struggling from the holds of a sludge monster, it was slowly choking him, suffocating him. "Hey Izuku" Ochako nonchalantly asked, when they got to the scene. " isn't that the jerk that beat up Aichi?" "KAACHAN!" Izuku still hadn't told Katsuki Bakugo that he had a quirk, since he knew Kaachan would hate him for hiding it from him, but he could care about it now, _Kaachan is in trouble, I can see his eyes, they are begging for help. _Izuku found himself running towards Bakugo before he realized what he was doing, he stopped for a second, but seeing Bakugo like this, he continued running. "STOP" "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING KID" he could here pro heroes behind him, _why weren't they doing anything_,reaching Bakugo, Izuku tried to get the sludge monster off of Bakugo, He tried to decrease the air pressure around the monster forcing it's breathe away. The sludge monster seemed to falter but it wasn't enough to stop it. Izuku could see Bakugo's face, it was a mix of fury and anger. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO YOU QUIRKLESS BASTARD YOU WIL-" Bakugo could barely get the monster off of him to say, But was easily cut off by the sludge monster again. Izuku stood shocked, why didn't Kaachan want his help?... _ I don't understand- _Izuku thought and was cut off by. "EVERYTHING IS ALL RIGHT!" "CAUSE I AM HERE-" 

Izuku was stunned "i-it's a-all m-might..."

well I know this chapter was kinda messed up, kinda hard to explain Izuku's quirk. But here's a doc  
** document/d/1gEfvRRpNpIS5OwrLs7NhwniQgDsv7hgM0KHPDYM3IaY/edit?usp=sharing**  
If its still confusing review and I'll do a character file on Izuku next chapter.

Im probably gonna post daily till I either die or get bored and forget about this.

Till next time

PEACE.


	3. Chapter 3 : All might joins the Party

Wow, I just checked the reads, wow.

To be honest didn't expect people would even read it let alone bother to favorite and like.

Honestly People. Are. Epic.  
Hey fleaman, I know Ur my classmate. Leave me alone.  
Welp enjoy.  
The speech quotations at chap 1

Disclaimer:  
I don't own My hero academia.

Enjoy this chapter...

* * *

Deku; The force hero

Chapter 3 : All Might joins the party

"A-all Mi-might..." Izuku looks up at the towering figure that stands strong and mighty. As the crowd around them starts cheering as All might in his golden glory, punched the air creating an air current so strong and powerful it split the clouds in the sky. Now with the sun shining from the sky, All might looked more powerful and shiny than usual. Finally gathering enough confidence to speak to his idol, he began to speak to All might "All might" He was doing pretty well, without stuttering until he was interrupted by a person with a firefighter looking out fit, though instead of hands, two fire hydrants were attached to is wrist, which Izuku had recognized immediately, "Backdraft!".

"what were you thinking kid. Jumping into the scene like that, you could've hurt yourself! Not counting if you had used your quirk, you would've been arrested for vigilantism!" {yeah, if you were wondering, they didn't see Midoriya using his quirk} "I know, I know, I'm very sorry..." "Ah, there you are young Midoriya! I've been looking for you!" All might announced from the mist of journalists and reporters, the green haired kid immediately felt a few cameras on him, flashing, and more than a few eyes were staring at him, wondering why he had been acknowledged this puny green haired teenager. "All-ll Might?" Izuku's stuttering was back, why would all might know his name? Heck, why did all might even know him. "Young Midoriya, follow me..." All might extended his hand towards Midoriya. Izuku still confused was yanked off the ground and into the air. Flying over the buildings were a interesting sight. Izuku could feel something was wrong though, He could feel slight waves of energy disappear from All might, Poof, he was then hurling through the air holding on to a skeletal man, the man seemed frightened as they fell from the sky, _according to our trajectory we are going to land in the beach. _Izuku was thinking as they fell. Holding on to the skeletal man, Izuku started to break their fall. Slowly he absorbed the gravity acting on both he and the man and expelled it changing it to air resistance, he didn't know who the man was but he had to be linked to All might.

Izuku felt some warm liquids on his arm as they continued to fall from the sky. He dared a look, and it was "Blooooooooood!" he exclaimed, immediately him and the skeletal man started to fall at normal speeds again. Frantically Izuku tried to absorb the gravity, failing to do so he hoped for the best. Izuku fell on something rough but soft at the same time, rolled and landed on something soft and bouncy. Looking up he that he was lying upon the chest of a red haired girl who had extended her big hands to catch him and All might, _big hands?... _"WOAH, they're big!" The girl's face was already red from a stranger lying on her chest, hearing the comment, the color had spread all through out her body, with steam threatening to burst out of her brain. She quickly scrambled away, trying to escape the green haired "pervert" dropping the skeleton man in the process, "blegh" the man coughed out enough blood to fill a bucket. A small bucket that is. Izuku ran towards the skeletal man, but not forgetting to glance at the orangish red haired girl's hands, which were now crossed in front of her chest. As he tended the skeletal man.

Kendo was furious. How dare that pervert lie on her cleavage, he even had time to comment on them... Her face now blushed with pink. That pervert even had time to stare at them when he was tending that old man. _His head was really fluffy though...NO! Bad Kendo! _ And she ran, trying to escape the so called "pervert".

Izuku had no idea why the girl had ran away, but was both glad and disappointed. Disappointed since he didn't get to know her quirk better, glad since he could now interrogate who this man was. And he turned to the skeletal man. "Who are you ? And what do you have to do with All Might?" The man sputtered, "I-I am All Might!" exploding in to his muscular form then instantly deflating like a popped balloon. "How?" "Well young Midoriya, that would be the reason I've come for you. What do you know about my quirk?" "Well- there aren't much facts about your quirk, but many have guessed it was a strength enhancing quirk, but I don't think so, every time you appear, you seem to have appear from no where and seeing you in this form I would guess that your quirk-" All might sat in awe, he had know from his contacts that this boy was sharp. But he didn't expect, him from nearly know all about his quirk from just analyzing his performance up close once and possibly a few times on TV. "W-well that's pretty much it" He hurriedly interrupted the green haired boy, seeing as he had no signs of stopping. "My quirk is called One For All and it allows me to stockpile power, and pass it on to other people. It is a powerful quirk and was passed on to me by my predecessor!" "But why are you telling me this?" "because I would like you to be my successor!" "Nani? Why me?" "Well you see, I had some of my trustworthy friends scout out some potential successors..." "YES!" "are you sure? You don't seem to have the physique to take it this." "With my quirk, I think I can take it!" "Excellent! Well I'll contact the other candidates about this." 'I-I thought I was the only one?" "HAHAHA, Young Midoriya, you are too naive..."

Izuku Midoriya immediately regretted his rash decisions on the beach. _What if the other candidates are pro heroes, how am I going to overcome them? _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP, Izuku Midoriya lifted his head just in time to see the red headed girl from before crossing the road unaware of the car that was going to crash into her. "CAREFULLL!" Izuku shouted as he rushed towards the girl pushing her away just in time, but also leaving himself in the trajectory of the car. Quickly activating his quirk, Izuku absorbed the kinetic energy coming from the engine, extinguishing the explosions that were powering it one by one and quickly expelling it infront of the car as air resistance. The car barely slowed down before a worried looking- dress? Came out of the back. "Are you okay?" the dress asked in a feminine sounding voice. "I-im fine..." Izuku answered lying on the floor, the process of stopping a car was tiring to Izuku since the process required much finesse and was heart stopping. Izuku looked up at the dress only to see... _oh... she's not wearing panties..._ receiving a slap to the face. "PERVERT!" the dress yelled and got back onto the car. Izuku dodged in time just to not be driven over by a car. "apparently someone was being a pervert in their mind and had said it out loud instead..." a voice sounded next to Izuku. He had apparently dodged towards the red haired girl. Who also gave him a slap, but more of a teasing gentle slap. "Kendo Itsuka" she said extending her hand "I guess we're fair now since you saved my life." Izuku put on a confused face. " don't you fool me I know you recognized me from the beach! You were looking at my chest!" Izuku's face went pure tomato sauce. "I-I Wasn't... I was just admiring your quirk!" he explained. "oh!..." Kendo ran from Izuku. _How could've I made such a mistake-_ she thought. Sad and relieved she ran back home.

"I better go get some sleep and train..." Izuku thought, gloomy thoughts were now back remembering his conversation with All might. Izuku could be seen the on the following Saturday in his track suit and pants. With a huge refrigerator on his back. Passerby would gape and point at the boy, "So Manly" a voice could be heard saying, as a black haired teenager passed by holding hands with a pink skinned girl with small yellow horns on her head. They wore a pair of couple T-shirt. One saying, my girl friend is..., the other saying my boy friends is..., and on the back of each others T-shirt it would end each others sentence, one ending in cute, other with manly. The couple were laughing but seemed to be laughing at different things, _Hehe, I got Eijiro-kun to wear this couple T-shirt with me... _thought the pink girl optimistically. While the other boy, _HAHA! Mina-chan's T-shirt says "My boy friend is Cute..." HAHA! I love mine though, It says "My girlfriend is Manly..." MWAHAHAHA. _Well lets say he's not that sharp headed shall we. While this happened Izuku was still training on the beach occasionally reading or jotting down more note onto is notebook.

**1 month later...**

In Izuku's Room, the green haired boy had been wondering if All might had forgotten about him when his mother barged into his room. "IZUKU, WHY HAS ALL MIGHT SENT YOU A LETTER?" she questioned. "mom its all right I've met him earlier and I gave him a letter too, maybe he just responded." Coming up with a excuse. All might had said to tell no one about One for all. "well, then that's great! You finally got to see the number 1 hero in person!" she answered she felt happy for her son. Izuku read the letter, but not before waiting until his mother to left.

It said:

Young Midoriya!

It has been a month since I've seen you,  
I haven't forgotten. I just found a new candidate and have been checking him out to see if he was worth it.

See you soon!

ALL MIGHT!

"Oh my god..." Izuku gasped... " I JUST GOT ALL MIGHTS SIGNITURE!"

**Another Month later...  
** Izuku Midoriya was jogging through his neighbor hood. When someone tackled him from the sky. "IZUKU MIDORIYA!" "O-ochako-chan... oh shit... I 'm so sorry about leaving you behind in the crime scene..." he mumbled. I was just so worried about Kaachan, then I saw all might then he brought me on this crazy journey and I say his quirk up close... "IZUKU" "was I mumbling..." "of course you were" "im so sorry Ochako-san, how can I repay you? I'm so sorry." "I can't think of one yet..." she said, then her eyes lit up with a mischievous grin and immediately after her face went red. "I'll tell you when you get into the school I want to get into." "But why...?" _Oh poor Izuku, so pure and idiotic around girls, yet so sharp and intelligent when we talk about quirks..._ Uraraka Ochako thought. "hey Ochako, you remember the beach that I was cleaning?" Izuku asked "yeah, why?" "do you wanna go and see the it?... Now?" "is that an invitation to go on a date?" Ochako asked, immediately blushing after she asked. She went anyways. Izuku was much quicker than Ochako, so when she got there she could see Izuku already by the water. "oh my, his muscles" she though out loud, Izuku was wearing his beach shorts since he had planned to go swim earlier, but just didn't expect to meet Ochako along the way. "What was that?" he asked on purpose, even though he had hear perfectly, he blushed then jumped into the salty water. _Was that Izuku flirting? _ Ochako thought, face red and the butterflies tried to escape her burning stomach. Izuku came out of the water to Ochako, and sat on the sand, indicating Ochako should do so too. She did.

They talked about some unimportant things when a voice shouted to them "YOUNG MIDORIYA!" "Toshi-sensei!" Izuku responded enthusiastically. Uraraka was surprised that they were on a first name basis already. Following All might where a few teenagers, one of them looked down at Midoriya sneered and asked "Mmph, All might. Who are these extra love birds?", Izuku ignored him and turned to two of the people he recognized, the first one Izuku could recognized the black haired boy which was now red, who was with the pink skinned girl, He reached out his hand and said "My name is Izuku Midoriya, who are you?" "I'm Eijiro Kirishima, you looked very manly last time, that refrigerator looked like a tough opponent, those muscles are for show then are they." Ochako Uraraka overheard that and blushed, remembering the earlier scene. Izuku responded to Kirishima "you don't look half bad either, where's that girlfriend of yours anyways?" "oh,she didn't come today." Some of the other contestants now look a tad bit intimidated by Izuku now that they saw his muscles up close. "And you are Togata Mirio right? My mom used to go to your school, and I saw you when she was revisiting, since she brought me along. I heard you had a quirk that was really hard to control!" He said to a blond person with his hair tied into a small bun on the back of his head. "That's right, Midoriya-kun, I came here because-" "shhh... this is a small secret between us and all might" Izuku took a quick glance at Uraraka, which Mirio seemed to understand. "Aah, I see. Your girlfriend doesn't know our secret" he smiled mischievously. Uraraka who was confused at the topic suddenly changed red, and started to move her hands around frantically, "I-im not his girlfriend..." "I see- Midoriya-kun I'll introduce you to my friend, Nejire Hado, she's very cute-" "Enough!" the arrogant boy said. Aren't we here to spar or what. All Might answered with, "not quite" After a glance at Uraraka whom Izuku had told to stay a healthy distance under the excuse of "might get hurt" he gave some minor details. As he announced that the first test was to clean the trash in this beach, Midoriya merely laughed and said, "All might, the beach is perfectly clean-" "HAHA I took the only piece of trash in this beach which means I win!" the arrogant boy boasted, as he picked up a piece of tissue that he secretly dropped while all might was explaining the rules. All might was going to argue when Midoriya placed a better case. "In that case I win All might, because I cleaned this beach. Which kirishima-kun could back up." "Absolutely!" Kirishima said as he fist bumped his new bro. _Well I guess this does mean he gets a point._ All might speculated, but said "Never mind then, let us see who has the fastest speed! Targeting others are allowed!"

On your Mark, Get Set go!  
Izuku bolted for the rock that All might had indicated before, only to be immediately tripped by a long extending arm from a boy who was far behind him with a straw hat and was wearing a open red shirt showing off a big X like scar across his chest. _Damn it_ he cursed. And Decreased the pull of gravity upon him, repelling it out as kinetic force he sprinted towards the rock, not before he messed up a few peoples footing by drawing away their blood pressure to their legs and increasing the gravity by a few notches. Izuku won the first one.

Second Event, weight lifting. All might indicated to a pile of rocks.

Izuku, again easily won by touching two rocks reversing the pull of gravity on them, letting him easily raise a "100kg" looking rock with a little help of the air currents in the air.

Third Event, Digging for a piece of paper that all might had signed on.  
Well Izuku just passed the chance, considering he already had one and wanted to safe up some stamina. Mirio won that one, apparently his quirk Permeation, allows him to phase through objects, so all he needed to do is to shove his hand underground and search for it.

_Seriously Izuku was dominating the whole ordeal , _ were the thoughts of Ochako Uraraka. She had been admiring his muscles which were glistening with sweat and covered in sand.  
_Dang these kids are too good, _All might thought. "Up next swimming" he announced. Which Mirio had used his quirk to pass easily. Currently the score was 2-2 Mirio and Izuku, the others weren't even able to catch up! Kirishima sat in a corner, _I knew I shouldn't have taken the offer now im here getting beaten at everything I try._ "Hey kirishima-kun, you okay?" Izuku Midoriya came over. "Oh, I'm fine man, just a little tired." "Oh I gotcha bro." as he handed Kirishima a bar of snickers. "thanks man!" _Man this is good..._

"Rock Breaking!"

"yeah! its my time to shine" Kirishima yelled

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...  
85,86,87,88,89.

Kirishima stopped. His hand was now sore, from all the rock cracking.

All might had watched in fascination, _ the quirks these days are getting more and more interesting_, as thought while watching the hardened boy crack rock after rock.

2-2-1

Down to the last two... _these kids these days don't run out of energy do they.  
_He looked down at the last remainder of the whole group. Mirio and Izuku

"I give up" All might heard, he immediately turned to see Togato Mirio standing there looking at his hand.  
"I don't wanna do this." "It's not like I don't want this quirk" he immediately said when he say the skeptical look on All might's face. "its just that I want to be a hero using my own quirk." "didn't you say it was hard to control your quirk?" All might said. "Yes... But I will train, I can do this, everyone here has amazing quirks that IM sure are also really hard to use in one way or another. If I can do this then I will become a better hero." "I hero worthy to save a million people." " Be it as you wish" all might said. All might rummaged in his pocket for something. "Ah!" he said when he finally fished out a crumpled card. "Look for this person," he told Mirio "he's going to help you with your quirk. If he doesn't accept you after you said you were sent by me, just remember, make him laugh."

And finally he turned to Midoriya. As he plucked out one of his hairs.

* * *

"Eat this."

Wow, that was a long chapter...

I think I might take a day off tmr. Idk

I might get a great inspirational idea and then keep writing.  
Anyways I popped in some quirky stuff for you guys and also a few more girls.

Man this is about tow chapters. Heck how did I get this finished at all?  
Enough of my rant.  
Read, review and suggest

that's all

Pweace.


	4. Chapter 4 : Wild Idri Appears

I just typed 3000 words yesterday, and boy are my hands tired...

(sorry Ignore this bad joke.)

Whelp, I did a lot of writing yesterday and I don't have much time today, so I decided I'll do a mini filler here.  
Sorry, if the last chapter was a little sloppy, I wanted to finish it early and reach the conclusion.

* * *

Any ways this happened cause I couldn't think of a way to shove this character into Izuku's life early so I'll just introduce him here. Also apparently he was Izuku's long lost friend.

Deku; the force hero

chapter : 3.5 A wild Idri appeared

Izuku was on his way to the beach for another day of training, his mind occupied with what he would do with All might today, not noticing a black haired person standing in the middle of the road. Izuku Midoriya then promptly ran into this person. Knocking him onto the ground. "I'm so, sorry man" "Midoriya?" the green haired kid stood up how did he know his name? "Do you not remember me? Idri shidai (_イドリ鬼胎_ )?" Izuku's eyes were bright in confusion, he had never seen this person, yet he was familiar with this name. He put his bet on puberty had hit Idri hard and early. "Y-you changed a lot." "I mean, its been a long time since we've met." handing out his phone. Midoriya swapped numbers then said. "Its great catching up, but I have some important business to do." _All might's gonna make be run laps if im late. _Then he bolted away towards the beach.

* * *

I know this was a very short episode of events but here.

document/d/1kJzxieqj7fwB6BxlNkXZk-1bpMvj1weG0UQ65WscYpI/edit?usp=sharing

this is a detailed file of Idori shidai, but hey, Minor spoiler alert.

See ya


	5. Chapter 5 : Deku gets really hurt

Hey~~  
I'm back sorry for the wait. I have decided that im not gonna post on Sundays.

You know this is really tiring. Some times my brain goes haywire and my hands do stuff on their own trying to make sense of the signals they are receiving.

Well. I'm pretty sure this will be the case.

Mondays to Thursday – about 1000 words per day.

Fridays – long long paragraph.  
Saturdays – short story

Sunday – is my day off...

Now that I have a schedule.

**Yeah im not doing perverted scenes anymore cuz I suck at them.**  
Enjoy my Monday story. C:

* * *

Deku; the force hero

Chapter 4 : Training Continues...

_this is messed up... _Ochako Uraraka thought, feeling more nauseous than when she overused her quirk. _Izuku just swallowed a strand of All might's hair._ Bleghh...

"nothing feels off..." Izuku questioned, "the effects usual don't come until you digest it." All might explained. "Well you should go home now, Young Midoriya! I advise you don't digest anything until you feel the affects come. Which would include diarrhea, and insane puking." All might heartily slapped a pale Midoriya on his back causing him to stumble and slowly walk towards Uraraka. "Izuku are you alright? You look extremely pale." "I'm fine... I'm heading home, do you want to come with-" "Sorry, Izuku I promised mom that I would be home for dinner." "that's fine..." Izuku lets out a mental sigh of relieve. He wasn't prepared for Ochako to see him puke all over his house.

Izuku somehow managed to drag himself home and fling himself into the bathroom just before All of one decided to punch him in the guts. _Welp, this bathroom ain't gonna smell the same after this._ {yeah I don't wanna annotate this. I had a script in mind but, ugh its too disgusting.}

**The next day...**

Izuku woke up in a puddle of his own stomach acid, with half of his hair burnt off. "how am is my body not burnt?..." It felt all tingly and weird, until Izuku looked down onto his arm. It seemed like his skin was constantly convulsing. Being burnt then recovering really quickly. Izuku quickly took a quick shower. Changed his clothes and moved into his room. Immediately writing down, what he felt capable of.

**A few hours later...**

Toshinori had arrived to the beach ready to call Midoriya for training, except was distracted by weird movements of sand around him. The sand seemed to swirl and change, following the sand. He was confronted by a sand hurricane in the middle of the beach. In the middle he saw a slight glimpse of his successor. Worried he was attacked, he rushed forwards changing into buff form. "Young Midoriya! Do not Worry, Because I AM HERE!" the sand dispersed, "Toshi-sensei! I'm sorry to worry you, but I was just messing around with my quirk." _It never ceases to amaze me how these generation's quirks get stronger and stronger..._ Toshinori wondered. "By the way, Sensei. I found a way to fuse one for all with my quirk!" "Is that so?..." Toshinori answered half heartedly, still wondering about the quirks of the generation.

**A few weeks later...**

A few weeks ago Izuku had began to start training physically since all might told him that his body could not handle the power of OFA carry through it and could get injured really easily. He was passing by a dark alley way, trying to ignore the stinking smell that seemed to sift through his nose into his lungs. When he heard a screaming and shrieking coming from in the alleyway. Without a second thought he dashed into the alleyway, looking for the source of the sound. There he saw 3-4 thugs surrounding a floating sundress, "no one can hear you from here." a thug smiled creepily, reaching for the sundress. Crack, was the sound of a a bone splintering into a million pieces. Trying to see through the tears that his broken arm had given him. He say a green haired boy standing in front of the invisible girl. Taking one more look at his seeming like sparkling body. The thugs ran. OOF, was the sound of a leg contacting with two spherical objects. The invisible girl had kicked Izuku in the balls. Lying on the ground rolling around in pain, he managed to ask a question. "wHy..." "oh im so sorry I thought you were one of the- HEY you're the pervert!" Thud, was the sound of second impact to the spherical objects. The Izuku barely managed to get up before, he face planted onto the grimy floor. "wait, where are the thugs?" "I-i chased them a-away." Izuku grimaced through the pain. "Ahh, I see. So you're not a pervert?..." "No..." "I'm very sorry then..." she apologized attempting to get Izuku off the ground. Not having enough energy. She slipped, causing Izuku to fall again. Nearly fainting again, "what's your name." the girl asked from the floor. "Izuku Midoriya..." "I'm called Toru Hagakure, thank you for saving me..." "your welcome, Toru." Izuku answered, feeling his confidence come back through the pain, he attempted to joke, "you're still not wearing panties." he mumbled feebly, SLAP, and Izuku Midoriya fainted.

Izuku Midoriya woke up in a muddle of piss, at least it smells like it, he thought failing to see. It was already night time, "ugh... I've been here for 5 hours..." Izuku tried to stand up, trying to ignore, the stabbing pain from his crotch.

**After 2 hours...**

Izuku Midoriya had no idea how he had managed to drag himself back home, into the bathroom and shower himself, getting rid of stench and blood. He was lucky that his mother wasn't home before he had cleaned his own clothes. Or else she would interrogate him about why his clothes smelled like the dumpster and an inside out human body had a baby. Dragging himself onto bed, he ignored his body screaming at him and proceeded to sleep like a normal person.

**After a night of "sleep"...**

Izuku Midoriya wondered how he had fallen asleep with his stomach trying to burn itself, a feeling of a million poisonous needles stabbing his crotch in turn. If he didn't feel it then, it felt ten times worse now. Not wanting to do it, but still had to. He called for his mother, "MOM, I need to visit the doctor." Izuku still had hopes that his mother hadn't heard that. Except she did, how did he know? "Izuku dear, whats wrong are hurt, when this this happen when did this happen, how did this happen." "mom, MOM, im fine I just want to visit the doctor."

At the doctors, Izuku had convinced his mother that he didn't need a person accompanying him to the clinic. He was glad he made and succeeded in the decision, when his doctor announced that his genital was were bruised and injured and urination would be extremely painful, the doctor eyed him questioningly when he also announced that he had three broken fingers and his stomach acid was overflowing.

Izuku shrugged it off, but he needed a adult for the doctor to give him his painkillers and meds. "hello, this is Izuku, all might I need your help." All might had been waken up in the morning by a phone call asking for help, not many people had this private number and it sounded like a child. "YOUNG MIDORIYA! ARE YOU IN TROUBLE? WHERE ARE YOU I WILL BE THERE IN 5 MINUTES." Izuku winced at the loud voice, and had to send apologetic glances to his doctor, "yes" he whispered to his loud tutor, "come in your small form and please, Please don't tell my mom." "NO PROBLEM, YOUNG MIDORIYA!"

Um yeah Midoriya got hurt a lot, needs meds and asked of all people, he asked all might.  
HAHAHAHA 

I might take this week off, I know I just started the series but, **sigh** working is not easy ya know...  
Plus this disease thingy is not a joke.  
Plus Ultra,

have a good day.


	6. Chapter 5 : I called it time skip anyway

I got nothing to say,  
Let's get right on cracking with it.

Also this chapter was originally called time skip, because of all the time skipping included in it.

* * *

Deku; the force hero

Chapter 5 : I'm going to U.A!

Izuku lay on his bed wondering if asking All might for help was a good idea. Izuku had introduced All might who was in his small might form, and she had invited him right in for lunch. "It's so great that My Izuku has made friends, what do you do for a job?" "uh..." All might looked at Izuku helplessly. "Uh, Mom. He's a free lancer!" " Oh that's great, there's so much flexibility." Izuku regretted introducing All might to his mother. It was just a 30 minute one sided interrogation. "thank you, so much All might, for being Izuku's tutor." _ah, seems like toshi-sensei spilled the bean under sheer pressure_, Izuku thought. "Thank you for your time Mrs Midoriya." All might retreated. "Your mother would make a excellent cop." he muttered to Midoriya.

**A few months later... **

Izuku had been training his quirks for months. But there doesn't seem to be any improvement. He tried to ask All might about it, but felt like he would be troubling All might to much already with his physical strength training, stamina training, and all the favors he had asked All might for, but he asked anyways... All might thought of this question for a long long time. "It seems like you have improved your handling off your quirk to perfection, but you lack the finesse and information to use your quirk like skills or moves. Every hero has a strong ultimate move. I'm sure you know that Young Midoriya." "But how do I do that?" "BY APPLYING TO UA!"

UA, the infamous hero high school, where most famous pro heroes have been in, All might himself the number 1 hero was a UA student. "How do I Apply?"

22

**Another year later...**

Izuku came back home to in cohesive screaming from his house, {no his mom is not getting attacked, sorry she's NOT gonna die} "Mum! Are you okay?" "Izuku! There's a letter addressed to you." she managed to calm down enough to say. Inko Midoriya had come home to an usual pile of letters, _the electricity bills, water company, U.A , a letter from hisashi and... "_wait what!?" Izuku quickly, but carefully ripped open his letter from U.A.

Out popped a hologram.  
Out popped a standing rodent and t was drinking a cup of hot steaming tea.  
It cackled and shrieked before announcing:  
"You have been chosen to attend the U.A recommendation exam!"  
"HUUUUUHHH?"

How did that happen?

Inko Midoriya slammed into the room, upon hearing the shouting. "wha-what happened?" "I-i have a examination to prepare for..."

All might stood on the beach looking all high and mighty waiting for Midoriya to come, and he wasn't disappointed, "ALL MIGHT, I thought I was going to find you here! You have a lot of explaining to do!"  
"you see, as recommended students you have higher chances of getting selected and you have easier chances to be scouted out by other pro heroes, but to be recommended, your immediate family or parents have to have influence over the hero community. So I decided to use my influence as number one hero and put in a recommendation."

**A week later...**

Izuku Midoriya stepped into the U.A gates, he then immediate heard whispers and muttering, "Isn't that the student, Izuku Midoriya... the one the number 1 hero recommended?" "He was recommended by all might?" "Just how powerful is he to be recommended by the number one hero?"

**A few minutes later...**

"NOW LISTEN HERE!" a yellow haired man with speakers attached to his neck announced, "YOU WILL ALL COME AND LINE UP IN ALPHEBETICAL ORDER!" "its present-mic.. the speaker hero... I never thought he would be here as a teacher in U.A." People around him began to look down on him, "so he's just another fanboy..." "so he flattered his way into making All might letting him in here..." Izuku's face began to slowly change, changing slowly from white to pink, from pink to red. "NOW NOW, QUIET DOWN!" as present-mic continued to explain the processions of the written exam, Izuku Midoriya was busy trying to analyze the quirks of his nearby candidates.

**About an hour later...**

Izuku had finally been allowed to exit the examination room, he had been waiting in there for 30 minutes. He had finished early with a couple other students, but the examination director refused to let them leave. It was until a early finished examinee began to piss himself. Then the examination director let them leave.

**About another 30 mins later...**

Izuku Midoriya stood along side half of the original crowd of recommended examinees, He now wore a black and green track suit. Waiting for instruction, he began to look around looking for different people that his quirks he had analyzed earlier, he saw a girl wearing only a sports bra whose quirk he thought had to do with exposed skin, a boy with scar on his left eye. With the radiating aura he was giving off, even though Izuku hadn't understood his quirk, he must be a formidable opponent. "AND GOOOO!" present-mic announced startling Izuku, but he recovered quickly running off onto the track. Along with two dozen people, drawing his concentration on the competitors infront of him, he removed the force of friction acting upon them rendering the contact from their shoes to the ground useless. Which naturally means they all fall off balance. Using the moment of confusion, Izuku sprinted forwards, gaining a lead. Present-mic had said that they were allowed to mess with others... well Izuku wasn't going to let that sentence go to waste. A chilling sensation shot up Izuku's spine, just as the scarred boy slid past him. Seeing his the non friction was doing him a favor, Izuku quickly turned it off, just as the sports bra girl slide past him wearing ice skates, "whoa, U.A is so awesome." Izuku muttered, mentally recording their quirks. Slowly absorbing the power of One for all in him, combining it with the friction he collected earlier. He bolted forwards channeling the power through his body, just carefully not letting it go overboard and break his body.

**A few hours later... {seriously,Too. Much. Time. Skips.}**

Izuku lay in his bed tired from the day of immense exercise. He had over done it again when he let himself run at full speed trying to catch up before when he slide on the ice earlier. Izuku sighed, He had gotten third place. Who knew if that was enough to get into U.A...

**Few days later... {for god sake}**

Izuku was sitting on his chair working on his desk when the bell rang. He rushed to open it, expecting his mother. "principle Nezu!" the white rodent like animal was sitting in the arms of a bleary eyed person who seemed to be half asleep. "ah yes, Young Midoriya. Is there any chance that your mother isn't nearby?" "that is the case..." "well then would you kindly show us your hospitality?" "Y-yes..." Midoriya rushed around the living room that was filled with training gear, as he tried to bring tea to the furry rodent. "I have come to discuss matters, about you attending our special classes in U.A, Aizawa." He motioned to his colleague, "Izuku Midoriya, I and the school, believe that you are not fit to join our hero course."

* * *

BOOM

wow what a bombshell,

sorry for so much time skips, Seriously I might start to change the schedule. Again.

Well since no one will see this anyways and its not that popular...

I might do 3 stories a week with longer chapters...

Cya... Plus ultra


End file.
